


Seeking Arrangements

by PleasantlyWeird



Category: This Means War (2012), Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tuck Hansen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyWeird/pseuds/PleasantlyWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From boring safety to the bed of a Dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeking Arrangements

Chapter One : Seeking Arrangements

The night air is cool on your skin but just looking at the man behind the wheel makes you flushed and has you breathing heavy. It’s been three weeks of cat and mouse e-mail foreplay and finally tonight you’re going to experience some of what this human being has to offer.

It was a joke at first; SeekingArrangements.com is a sugar baby/sugar daddy site that your friend Rachel had told you about. She had claimed to be raking in about three grand a month from older men who only wanted a dinner date here and there and steamy pics sent to their phones. You’d recoiled at the idea; wasn’t that some form of prostitution? Rachel had laughed at your protests and shrugged it off with some words that somehow made sense to you.

“You do that shit for free with guys your own age, don’t say that isn’t true. I’m not fucking any of these guys at all so you can’t say I’m a hooker. I’m getting paid for paying attention to these older men.”

You’d rolled the thought over in your mind for several days. You really didn’t _need_ the money; you were doing fine keeping the bills paid and staying on top of your student loans. But the thought of how nice it would be to be able to afford a new closet full of clothes or just to have money to spend on whatever you wanted. And Rachel had promised that there needn’t be sex with most of the Sugar Daddies on the sight; she even claimed that there was no way a couple of her older daddies could get it up if they wanted to.

So with all that rolling over in your mind you’d quietly made a profile on the site. You weren’t quite sure what to put for your profile but it had ended up reading like a list of inexperience and awkwardness.

_Hi, my name is Bethany. I am 22 years old. I have never done anything like this so I’m not sure what anyone expects or even what I expect. To be honest I haven’t experienced much other than school and work so far in my life so I guess I’m looking for excitement. Spontaneity thrills me when I think about it. Just please don’t be boring. I am pretty much up for anything… I think._

Three days had passed and you’d had several men view your profile and make offers but they all had seemed too much like your dad which was a huge turn off. It made you upset to think that maybe your own father had been on a site like this after he and your mother divorced. So you’d politely turned down one offer after another until HE had messaged you with one question:

“How do you feel about BDSM?” And it had been signed simply, Teacher.

Your inexperience was so great that you had to Google BDSM. Some of what you read was rather shocking but in all honesty, the thought of being a submissive appealed to you. You had messaged back and said you were open to the idea, to learning, and then had asked for a picture and more information about Teacher.

 

His photo had stunned you into an open-mouthed gape. He wasn’t just handsome, he was extraordinary. Thirty-eight was listed as his age but he didn’t look a day over thirty to you. His mouth was set, not smiling but not frowning either and his eyes spoke volumes, revealing that he had more than a few things he could teach you. The rest of the information had been concise and to the point:

_I am a 38 year old Dominant looking for a new submissive._

_I am **not** looking for a vanilla, run-of-the-mill relationship nor am I looking for love. If you are searching for your Knight in shining armor by all means keep searching. I would describe myself more as a Teacher who can show you just how pleasurable a little pain can be._

Reading his words had caused a wetness followed by a fire between your legs. It was a yearning like you’d never experienced before. So you’d written him back in a private message on the site.

_I know very little about the BDSM lifestyle but I’m intrigued. Can you tell me more about your expectations so I might make an informed decision?_

It had been an excruciating twenty-four hours before you’d heard back from him. When the notification popped up on your phone you’d squealed and then looked around the library to make sure no one was close enough to be bothered before clicking the link.

_I expect total submission. Trust is tantamount to a successful BDSM agreement. You must trust that I will never put you in harm’s way nor will I ever mark you permanently. You must also know that as an experienced Dom that I will never force anything on you or push you past your limits. I must trust that you will obey me and that you will seek out no other relationships concurrent to ours. There will be paddling, kinbaku and shibari, as well as other types of bondage. I will utilize tools such as my riding crop, paddles, my hands, gags and blindfolds in the beginning. We might progress to other things if we both find the relationship satisfactory._

You’d shivered while reading his words, wondering if you could ever find being subjected to pain equitable to pleasure. The way your body was reacting was big neon YES in your mind so you’d asked more questions.

_How did you come to know the BDSM lifestyle?_

The way he answered was going to be important; it would tell you whether he was a risk to your safety or not. Hopefully it didn’t stem from mommy issues or other abuse from his past.

_I always knew it was a kink of mine but I wasn’t free to explore it until some changes in my life._

Perfect. He’d asked you then why BDSM interested you.

_Because all my life I have played it safe, have never risked anything. But then I read your words and suddenly I don’t want to be so staid or protected._

The back and forth had been pretty mild until this past weekend when he’d sent you a couple bondage pictures and you had known that the bare ass in them had been his. You felt a twinge of jealousy as you scoured every inch of the images and had seen the curvaceous blonde at the mercy of his crop; her ass cherry red with welts in one and the imprint of his hand in the other. You’d been slightly relieved that he hadn’t been dressed up in some Judas Priest looking leather get-up. His nudity, viewed only from the backside, had been breath-taking. The photos had not been pornographic in your opinion, rather they had seemed like art to you. Then at the end of the private message had been one simple question.

_Shall we meet in person, kitten?_

You’d felt your heart race; so far it hadn’t seemed that real to you. But now he was looking to actually meet you for real and you glanced at your image in the mirror next to your desk. Instantly you had started tearing yourself to bits like you always had.

Mousy brown hair, unremarkable brown eyes, a little too much stomach, and then the plain way you dress…

Your head was screaming to tell him no but you found yourself saying yes instead and pushing the send button before you could change your mind.

Several messages later you’d had the guts to finally message him your address and he’d confirmed a time with you.

_There will be no sex on the first date unless we both feel it should happen. I am not looking for a one night stand nor am I looking for a fuck buddy. What we are entering into will be a contract of sorts for the protection of both of us. I only as that you wear red. I will see you at eight._

You’d immediately called Rachel and asked her to help you shop for something red since you owned nothing in any shade of it. Red was too splashy, too bright because it drew every ones eye and that was the last thing you had ever wanted; to be noticed.

And now, here you are in his fancy vehicle that probably costs more than you’ve ever made in your life and he’s looking at you as if he could eat you alive. You shiver as you tear your eyes away from him. How sure are you that you’re not in over your head?


	2. Not What You Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimly lit corners and an exotic taste...

Pulling up to the front of an inconspicuous building, Teacher hops out of the car and hands his keys to the valet. He walks briskly around the front of the car and the way he walks, bowlegged with a long stride, has you wondering just what he’s packing in those slacks.

Your door opens and you look up into his face and are momentarily blinded. His hair is perfect, his mouth the stuff of sordid sex dreams, his brow is furrowed and his eyes seem as if they can see right through the red Dior dress you had borrowed from Rachel. He extends a hand to you and when you take it he brushes the top of yours with those sinful lips, sending a multitude of dirty thoughts from your brain directly to your center. You are no fool; you realize that everything Teacher does has a purpose.

Teacher leads you into the building and once inside you can feel a bass heavy techno song faintly. You look around and realize that this will soon be an adult novelty store. There are several obviously gay younger men unpacking dildos and ass plugs and a rather large Drag Queen is in the corner painting his or, um, her nails. Without a second thought your eyes go to the floor and you concentrate on Teachers feet, too embarrassed and overloaded to look around the store anymore.

Heading through the shop then into a darkened hallway, Teacher produces a key tied to a long blue ribbon and unlocks a door that you could barely make out before he opened it. The bass rattles your teeth now as you’re taken into what you can only assume is an underground club. Teacher navigates the crowd of sweaty, dancing bodies easily and soon enough he motions for you to sit in a booth in a very dark corner of the club.

Once seated you start to recognize that there are a multitude of nude forms all throughout the club and that this seat is the perfect vantage point to take it all in. Your face burns as you look down at the tabletop. A drink napkin stamped with the name Duplicity is shoved in front of you, causing you to look up. The waitress is a surly looking female dressed in leather and chains with so many facial piercings that you couldn’t even begin to count them.

Teacher slides in beside you and says something to the waitress which sends her off in the direction of the bar.

“I’ve ordered you a vodka sour,” he purrs lowly into your ear and your head snaps towards him in shock.

“How did you know?” You sputter but Teacher is shaking his head and smiling his best crooked smile.

“Never doubt that I know everything about you, petal.”

The server comes back with your vodka sour and a glass of water for him. You don’t dare ask why he isn’t drinking, you’re sure that he will only allow you to know certain things about him so asking questions would be futile unless he said it was allowed. You pick up the drink and sip, cringing a little when the vodka hits your tongue. Needing the courage you down the rest of the drink quickly. You see Teacher motion from the corner of your vision for the waitress to bring you another.

Teacher leans in close to your ear and when he begins to speak the deep baritone of his English accent tickles your ear drum, causing you to shiver.

“This is how tonight will go. I will ask you a question and you will answer honestly. Then you may ask me a question and I’ll return an answer in kind. The questions must be pertinent to the contract we may enter into. Do you agree?”

You nod, afraid to look at him because you know he will see the fear in your face and that might be a turn off for him.

“Then at the end of the evening, if I look at you and say that I want you as my sub then that seals my end of the deal. You can reply two ways. If you want me as your Dom then lower your eyes and tell me so. If you do not want to pursue this further then all you need to say is that you’d like to go home now. Understood?”

You nod again and grasp at the fresh drink the server has just placed in front of you.

“Why is it, Bethany, that you have only had one sex partner so far?”

He’s not wasting any time and you don’t bother asking how he knew that.

Staring at your hands you sigh and answer, shocked at your honesty for some reason.

“It was a horrible experience. We only ever actually had sex twice before I stopped returning his calls. It was worse than just bad… I don’t know how to describe it. Both times after he was finished I felt… dead inside. I didn’t want to feel that way anymore. I honestly think there is something wrong with me that I got nothing out of it. He was a generous lover and patient from my short experience with him but it did nothing for me.”

You look at Teacher and ask your first question, “What is your real name?”

“Tuck Hansen,” he replies quickly and then without a breath between he asks his next.

“Do you masturbate?”

You can feel the heat radiating off you face; this question embarrasses you more than the first. But you don’t bother lying to him, wanting instead to keep the game honest and fearing that he somehow knew that you did already.

“Yes, I do.”

He merely nods and waits for your next query. The vodka has made its way into your bloodstream now and you’re feeling a little bolder.

“How many subs have you had?”

“Three prior. What do you think about when you masturbate?”

Your mouth opens and closes rapidly as the shock of what he’s asked sets in. It takes a minute for you to regain composure but once you’re feeling steadier you answer.

“It’s always a faceless man, taking me from behind as I watch in a mirror. And I have a sort of, I don’t know, it’s like a horses bit in my mouth but he’s using my hair to steady himself and he’s just pounding into me.”

You stop abruptly; that was as far as the fantasy went because in your fantasy, when he’s pulling your hair is always when you come. Always.

“Have you ever seriously hurt anyone?”

“Never. That’s not what a true BDSM relationship is about. A little pain mixed with pleasure, and there is always more often than not a safe word. You would control the situation for the most part. I can and will only do to you what you allow me to.”

You feel your heart flutter a little at his words and then he asks another question.

“What would your hard limits be? Before you answer let me tell YOU what I absolutely do not take a part in. I do not include excrement or urine in my play and absolutely nothing having to do with animals or children. I will never permanently mark your body, not even if you ask me to. And I will never publicly humiliate you or share you with others. If any of that appeals to you then we don’t need to go any further.”

“God no!” You protest, shaking your head and feeling the effects of the second drink. “Other than those I really don’t know what my limits are. I don’t know enough about the lifestyle to know what to expect. I assume that you could show it all to me. Would you like to?”

“What I would really love to do right now is take you to my penthouse and tie you to my iron cross. Then I’d make your ass and legs match that beautiful shade of red that has graced that face of yours all evening. I would bring you to the brink of orgasm and deny you that release every time until your body is drenched and you’re crying… begging…”

Your cunt is on fire, pulsing in time with his words and you feel on the verge of something incredible.

“Bethany, I want you to be my sub.”

You look at him as he leans his face into your neck and bites the skin there, making you jump. His tongue caresses the tiny wound and his lips then move to your ear.

“Do you want me to be your master?”

You cry out as his question does what you never would have believed possible and you crash over and over into the darkened depths of release. You try not to cry out but it’s impossible and your hips buck against the pleather booth seat of their own accord.

It takes a moment before you can look over at Teacher; his eyes are so dark they look almost black in the low light off the club.

“I want you as my master,” you whimper, still reeling from what just happened.

“I have to taste you,” he growls and his hand disappears under the table. You feel his fingers roughly push your thighs apart before dipping into the wet heat of your cunt. He pushes the digits in as far as they will go before withdrawing it slowly. You’re mesmerized as he brings those fingers to his mouth and those ungodly lips open to suck your release off of them.

“More,” you plead but he shakes his head no.

“Time to take you home,” he rasps and a dark smile takes residence on his face.

You don’t protest but the disappointment is there as he leads you out of the club and back into the waiting sports car.

Not another word is said until he pulls up in front of your apartment building. Leaping out her trots to your door and opens it for you again. As you stand up out of the car he takes your face into his hands and stares hard into your eyes.

“You are mine now. Mine alone. Remember that. Expect to hear from me again soon.”

He walks you to the front door and makes sure you are safe inside before he goes back to his running vehicle. You watch as he drives away and shiver.

How long until soon? You mentally ask yourself and turn for the stairs.


	3. Thorns for Valentine's Day

Tuck stares at his phone and the number saved for Bethany. He’s been back and forth in his mind since last they met; it’s been a literal war between what he desires and what is right for the young girl. On one hand he thinks that eventually she could be the perfect submissive under his tutelage; then he thinks about how young and inexperienced she is and it makes him step back from the idea of taking her on. She hasn’t had enough experience with vanilla sex to know if the BDSM lifestyle is what she really wants. Tuck wants to train her but doesn’t want to influence her preferences because she doesn’t know any better.

Looking at the calendar he notices that it’s Valentine’s Day. The holiday had never meant anything to him other than having to buy something to appease his then wife when he was married. The ex was never openly demanding but Tuck always knew that if he didn’t come home with flowers and something shiny he was in deep shit. Tuck’s ex-wife, Katie, had always been the dominant one and that’s why their union lasted only three years; Tuck couldn’t stand being submissive to her. Once the split and eventual divorce happened he submerged himself into the dark fantasies that had always been on his mind.

There hadn’t been a need for any training for him, he had always been instinctual when it came to sex and being a Dom came rather naturally to him. His first sub, Francine, had been with him for six months but hadn’t wanted to commit to only one Dom so he’d dropped her. Then came Corrine, his French lovely, but she’d only lasted a few months due to falling in love with a jealous man. Tuck had ended her training as his submissive but to this day they still met up and fucked a few times a year.

His last sub, Candy, he’d found in a strip club. She’d been intuitive as to what he was and when she’d taken him to the back for a lap dance she’d asked him to spank her. His hand hadn’t been able to cause enough of a sting to satisfy her and that had turned him on immensely. He’d taken her to his reserved room at The Verve and had shown her just how much painful pleasure he was capable of giving. He had craved her as much as she craved him and it seemed to him that he had found the perfect submissive in Candy.

Candy was however very damaged emotionally and it took a while for Tuck to see it which frustrated him. He’d always prided himself on being the type of man who read people like a newspaper headline but somehow this slipped under his radar. His first hint at it had been when she had stopped calling him Teacher and insisted that she call him Daddy. Nothing he said or did could make her stop. Then he’d discovered that she couldn’t orgasm unless she experienced pain beyond what he was willing to do. It was criminal, the things she craved and soon Tuck called her less often, afraid to be alone with a woman who basically wanted to die. It hadn’t taken long for a rival Dom to have her in his clutches. Jared was beyond willing to do what Candy had wanted and it wasn’t long before Jared had done his damage. Candy was hospitalized with multiple deep punctures and piercings all over her body as well as having been branded with a tattoo, on her forehead, which read SLUT.

Candy had refused to name Jared but Tuck knew he was the responsible party. His word wasn’t enough for the police and so Jared had gotten off scot free. Tuck had paid to get the tattoo lasered off and then he had sent Candy back to her parents in Omaha. Tuck knew if she stayed in New York Jared wouldn’t stop until she was dead. He’d warned Candy’s parents that she was broken and had relayed the story she’d told him of how her father’s brother, who was his identical twin, had molested and raped her at the age of ten and for several years after. And after sending her onto that plane walkway, it had been the last he had seen of her.

So now there was Bethany and Tuck was worried about introducing her to anything more. She was practically virginal and by way of that inexperienced could in no way give a rational consent. But there was something about her that had him thinking about her constantly. He closes his eyes and remembers the smell of her… the taste of her… and how she came with his words. He hadn’t even been mad that she’d done it without his permission.

Tuck picks up his phone again and calls her number. She answers after one ring.

“Teacher,” she whispers breathlessly and Tuck feels his cock stir in his pants. Skipping any greeting he asks his first questions.

“Why is it that you are interested in what I have to offer? How do you know that you need anything beyond vanilla sex?” Going any further hinged completely on her answer.

He hears only her breathing for a moment and almost despairs that she doesn’t have a reason when she finally speaks.

“Because the two times I had sex, vanilla sex, bored the hell out of me. It wasn’t that he was a bad lover, he just bored me. I remember trying to take his hand and make him spank me and he pulled it away. I think the idea disgusted him. But I knew that if only he would do something to cause a sting or leave a little mark it would make me orgasm. All I could think about as he was coming inside of me is that if he would bite me or put his hands around my neck I would come too.”

Tucks starts to speak but Bethany isn’t finished. “I was never abused as a child nor have I ever experienced anything brutal. I had a very idyllic childhood; my parents are still together and as in love as ever. My life so far has been, um, I guess I would call it bland and less than satisfying. I have always dreamed of a dark lover, one who knew what I needed without me having to say a word, one who would use me for his pleasure and in turn, knowing that I have pleased him it would bring my pleasure. I don’t know if that even makes sense…”

“It does indeed make sense, perfect sense,” Teacher breathes into the phone. “How soon can you be ready?”

Two hours later and Tuck is at her apartment door to pick her up. He plans on taking her to The Verve and beginning her training.

Bethany answers the door and he is pleased. She’s wearing red again and he can tell this is something new rather than borrowed. She smells of a very light musk and he unashamedly leans in to smell her collarbone. He smiles when he sees Bethany shiver.

“You look and smell delicious, petal,” he growls and takes her arm in his. “Until we get to our destination you are free to look at me and speak as you wish. But once we get to the room you must drop your eyes to the floor and only speak when given permission. Do you understand?”

Bethany merely nods and he can feel her start to shake. “No need for fear; I promised I would not mark you in any way. But I do plan on some serious training with you tonight.”

Helping her into the car he notices her staring at the way the doors open up instead of out.

“It’s a McLaren,” he offers and knows that tells her nothing, “A Mercedes Benz…”

Bethany nods and he closed the door then walks to his side of the car. Sliding into the driver’s seat, Tuck pushes the ignition button and sighs as the engine purrs like a satisfied cat. He hopes to have the lady across from him making satisfied noises before the night is over.

“Question,” Tuck says, interrupting the silence, “Have you ever entertained the thought of being with a woman?”

Bethany’s answer surprises him. “Yes, frequently actually.”

Tuck smiles and reaches for his phone, dialing a programmed number. Bethany looks at him as he starts to speak French perfectly. The sound of it makes her cunt wetter than ever. She shivers and looks out the window.

“Corrine, ce est Tuck. Êtes-vous libre ce soir? Bon, me rencontrer à la Verve en une heure, vous savez la salle.” Tuck ends the call and smiles over at Shelby, not making her privy to his plans. Corrine speaks perfect English but he would rather Bethany not know too far ahead of time.

“Did you just _order_ a woman?” Bethany asks and Tuck can feel her staring at his profile.

“Perhaps we need to go ahead and implement the no talking unless you’re told to rule,” he says, his voice gruff. Tuck shifts slightly in his seat, his cock throbbing at the thought of what might happen tonight. He won’t force anything on Bethany but he hopes to convince her to do what he wants.

Bethany remains silent for the rest of the ride and it isn’t long until they pull up in front of the Verve Hotel. Tuck basically owns the penthouse here, paying for a year at a time to make sure no one else has access to it. He has many toys and devices scattered throughout the three bedroom suite.

Handing the keys to the valet, he walks to Bethany’s door and smiles as she seems amazed still by the butterfly doors. Grasping her hand firmly he helps her out of the seat and leads her into the hotel.

Tuck gives a slight wave to the front desk clerks before maneuvering towards the elevator. Grabbing a key out of his pocket he turns the key to access the penthouse. Looking at his new sub he realizes she’s shaking but he doesn’t console her in any way. He wants her nervous and on edge. What he has in store for her will prove to him once and for all if she is made of the right stuff for this lifestyle.

“Once we are inside the suite you will strip nude and then crawl and you will keep your eyes on the floor unless told otherwise. Am I clear? Nod yes or no.”

He smiles as Bethany doesn’t hesitate to shake her head yes just as the elevator reaches the top floor. Tuck steps into the suite and is pleased to see that everything is as he asked; fresh white roses in beautiful arrangements everywhere. The scent of them pervades the room and Tuck sighs happily.

Behind him he hears the zipper of Bethany’s dress and the soft rustle of fabric as it hits the floor. Turning around he sees her on the floor, on all fours.

“Come,” he growls and leads her towards the bedroom. Once inside he reaches into a drawer and pulls out a length of black leather. “This is your collar; I ordered it specifically for you. If you allow me to collar you then we are entering into our contract, a verbal one but a contract nonetheless. Before I ask you if I might put this on you I need to know your safe word. You may speak now.”

“Autumn,” she says in a near whisper.

“Very good choice, it’s not something that would otherwise be likely to come out of your mouth during a training session. Now, may I collar you? You may speak.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tuck squats down beside her and watches her shiver as the cool leather and silver metal fittings touch her skin. “This is a big deal, petal,” he whispers, “you are the first sub I have actually committed this act with. You should feel honored.”

Standing again he reaches for his favorite implement; his crop and smacks it lightly into the palm of his hand.

“Face down into the carpet but keep your ass in the air.”

Tuck is pleased with her immediate movement, she doesn’t think, she only follows his command. Tuck slides the business end of his crop along the contour of her ass and then slowly down her inner thighs, watching her every twitch.

“Knees further apart.”

As she complies he stares at her cunt, watches as the wetness seeps out of her center and down her thighs. She is so fucking wet…

Tuck brings the crop down hard on her ass and waits for the cry of pain that always accompanies the first whipping. But instead of a cry he hears a moan and sees her body convulse, twisting slightly before resuming the position. Slapping the crop down harder on her ass again she moans louder and her cunt contracts several times.

Kneeling down by Bethany’s head he grabs her long hair in his fist and pulls her head back; the look in her eyes is feral and Tuck feels electricity throughout his body.

“Well, well, well… it seems that you might be a little further along than I thought you would be.”

Reaching behind he runs his fingers through her wetness and then pinches her clit. She moans much louder now and he watches her lick her lips.

“No, this won’t do at all…” He stands once more and pulls out the ball gag from his collection. Strapping it on her head he brings the crop down hard on her ass again and watches as Bethany comes undone. Her hips buck and her knees slide further to the sides, leaving her hairless cunt totally exposed.

Fighting the urge to bury his face in there he wears a stern face as he lifts Bethany into a sitting position.

“Little girl,” he growls, “I did NOT give you permission to come.”

Just then the elevator opens up and he turns to see Corinne standing there in her trench coat. He knows she has nothing on underneath.”

“Bienvenue Corinne. Êtes-vous prêt à vous lancer?”

The blonde nods her consent and then says seductively, “Maître, que voulez-vous me faire en premier?”

Corrine drops her coat to the floor and Tuck smiles up at her before bringing the crop down hard on Bethany’s ass again. They both grin at the moan that comes from the prone woman.

“This is going to be delicious…”


End file.
